Darth Maul
At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge. :Najsłynniejszy komediowy monolog Dartha Maula Hahahahahahahaha! :Typowa reakcja publiczności right|thumb|Darth Maul Darth Maul - to najsłynniejszy komik galaktyki, artysta, wirtuozer i rozchwytywany wodzirej. Jego sławne monologi prezentowane w holonetowym programie "Teräs Käsi Midnight Show" zapewniały zawsze komplet obsadzonych miejsc na widowni, tłumy zakochanych fanek i śmiech, masę szczerego i dziecięcego śmiechu. Maul jako artysta najbardziej znany był ze swojej roli "Czerwonego, złego Sitha", do której zawsze malował sobie twarz w niepowtarzalny czerwono-czarny sposób i doprawiał rogi. Podczas występu machał podwójnym mieczem świetlnym parodiując styl walki Sithów, po czym wygłaszał swój legendarny tekst: "At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi, at last we will have revenge" i umierał. Publiczności nigdy nie znudził się ten numer. Używał droida zwanego R2-D2 do swoich występów. Był jednocześnie jego pomocnikiem. Biografia left|thumb|Darth Maul podczas sławnego skeczu "[[MacMyth"]] Początki kariery Maul podobno był dalekim przodkiem niejakiego Zabraka, jednak nie potwierdzono tego nigdy. Z całą jednak pewnością pochodził z tego samego regionu galaktyki, czyli Systemu Wiklinowej Zatoki, w którym urodzili się wszyscy, o których to nic nie wiadomo. Tak więc Maul już w dzieciństwie został wypatrzony przez republikańskich oficerów kulturalnych, prowadzących lokalne świetlice i kółka zainteresowań. Wyróżniający się talentem komediowym młokos został rekomendowany i zaakceptowany przez rządowy program stypendialny dla młodych artystów, finansowany bezpośrednio przez Senat - przewodniczącym komisji stypendialnej był niejaki senator Palpatine. W ten oto sposób Darth Maul przeprowadził się na Coruscant, gdzie uczył się w tamtejszej Gildii Błaznów. Palpatine na tyle zainteresował się osieroconym młokosem, że doglądał go regularnie i dbał o rozwój kariery. Gdy po wielu trudnych latach Maul nareszcie dorósł, był na tyle bystrym i wprawnym komikiem, że mógł rozpocząć występy solowe. Palpatine załatwił mu stałą pozycję w holonetowej ramówce z komediowym, objazdowym programem "Teräs Käsi", a młody Darth wyruszył, by podbijać serca publiki. Występ dla Czarnego Słońca Los sprawił, że akurat w tamtym okresie czasu znany filantrop Alexi Garyn, prezes fundacji Czarne Słońce zajmującej się pomocą dla głodujących dzieci, szukał na wynajem komika, który uświetniłby hapenningi fundacji na wielu różnych planetach. Maul, którego sława zaczynała rozchodzić się coraz szerzej (głównie dzięki zamieszczeniu filmików z jego występów na serwisie youtube) był jednym z poważniejszych kandydatów. Udane występy na akcjach zorganizowanych przez kilku wiceprezesów fundacji potwierdziły jego niebywałe umiejętności i wkrótce potem Maul stanął przed samym Garynem. Jego skecz tak bardzo rozbawił biznesmena, że ten umarł ze śmiechu. Niestety jego śmierć zastopowała działalność fundacji na pewien czas, a Maul stracił intratną pracę dodatkową. Występując dalej w "Teräs Käsi" zaczął szukać innej możliwości dorobienia. Trio z Coruscant right|thumb|300px|Darth Maul podczas występów na [[Coruscant]] Parę dni później Maulowi udało się nawiązać znajomość z dwójką innych, szukających swego miejsca artystów. Byli to Lorn Pavan występujący w kiedyś sławnym duecie z droidem I-5, a także Darsha Assant, specjalizująca się w parodiowaniu Rycerzy Jedi. Nie mając nic do stracenia nawiązali współpracę i szybko napisali parę kultowych dziś skeczy - np. "Złap Nemoidianina", "Atak Mutantów", "Masz pan holocron?" czy też "Robal Taozin". Występowali co wieczór w innym rejonie Coruscant, a cena biletów na ich występy prędko poczęła sięgać przyprawiających o zawrót głowy liczb. Do dziś wydanie DVD ich najsłynniejszego występu "Darth Maul - Łowca z Mroku" jest na allegro najtrudniej dostępną i najwyżej cenioną pozycją. Niestety jak to w przypadku oszałamiających sukcesów bywa, grupa tak szybko jak powstała, rozpadła się - oszołomieni pieniędzmi Pavan i Assant wpadli w nałogi, które rychło doprowadziły ich do przedwczesnej śmierci. Maul cudem uniknął podobnego losu, ale znów pozostał bez dodatkowego uposażenia i materiału, którym mógłby wypełnić swoje "Teräs Käsi". Musiał znów znaleźć kolejnego partnera. left|thumb|350px|Maul podczas swojego najsłynniejszego występu z [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wanem Kenobim]] "Duel of the jokes" Przeznaczenie przywiodło wędrownego komika na planetę Naboo, gdzie panowała młoda i zabawna królowa Amidala. Mając nadzieję, że jego talent rozbawi skłonną do śmiechu nastolatkę, Maul robił co mógł, by dostać się do niej na audiencję. Jednak Amidala nie chciała go słuchać - wysłała naprzeciw niego dwóch swoich osobistych stańczyków, Qui-Gon Jinna i Obi-Wana Kenobiego, by stoczyli ze sobą pojedynek na gagi i skecze. Zwycięzca mógł liczyć na łaskę Amidali i wywindowanie na salony galaktycznej elity. Tak też rozpoczął się legendarny występ zwany "Duel of the jokes", w czasie którego Maul dał z siebie wszystko. I choć udało mu się pokonać starego komika Jinna, to młody i drapieżny Kenobi miał celniejsze riposty i trafniejszy sarkazm. Swoim humorem praktycznie rozpołowił Maula, a widzowie pokładali się ze śmiechu. Upokorzony Maul czmychnął z Naboo, co równało się końcowi zarówno "Teräs Käsi" jak i całej kariery. Jego miejsce wśród sławnych zajął Kenobi. Próby powrotu Maul próbował powrócić jeszcze dwa razy. Raz miało to miejsce jakiś czas po największym kawale galaktyki - Rozkazie 66 i odbyło się na Tatooine. Maul opracował pielęgnowany przez lata ciąg skeczy dotyczących wyśmiewania kalek i protez i stanął z nim do ponownego pojedynku z Kenobim - jednak doświadczony artysta po raz kolejny okazał się wtedy lepszy. Maul znowu zniknął, by w podstarzałym wieku powrócić niemal dwie dekady później i stanąć do walki z największym żartownisiem ówczesnych czasów - Darthem Vaderem. Jednak i tym razem skecze, oparte głównie na żartach z klonów, nie okazały się trafne. Vader (choć z trudem) pokonał Maula, którego stare serce nie mogło znieść kolejnej porażki. W ten oto sposób niegdyś doskonale zapowiadający się artysta umarł w samotności i zapomnieniu. Ponad 100 lat później jego sława miała jednak powrócić za sprawą Nowego Zakonu Maulowych Sithów. Kategoria: Komicy Kategoria: Rogacze Kategoria:Postacie